Ensikerta ei nolota
by Lizlego
Summary: Se perinteinen SR tarina, jossa Sirius ja Remus tunnustavat rakkautensa, suutelevat ja köh menevät vähän pidemmälle. SLASH


17-vuotiaan Remus Lupinin elämän onnellisin hetki oli se, kun Sirius Musta kertoi hänelle rakastavansa häntä. Hän oli toivonut, ja osittain jopa odottanutkin tämän rakkaudentunnustusta, sillä he olivat viimeisinä kouluvuosinaan tulleet toisilleen läheisiksi tavalla, joka ei voinut olla muuta kuin rakkautta. Remus oli tuntenut sen jo jonkin aikaa ja hän oli ollut aistivinaan, että Sirius tunsi sen myös, mutta hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella miltä tuntuisi kuulla tämän sanovan sen hänelle ääneen ja tietää, että omaan rakkauteen todellakin vastattiin. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella miltä tuntuisi olla oikeasti onnellinen. Mutta nyt hän tiesi sen. Ja sen, että kaikki puheet ja kirjoitukset rakkaudesta olivat kasa pelkkiä kamalia kliseitä, jotka eivät ollenkaan kuvanneet tunnetta. Hän hymyili leveästi. Ehkä kirjoittajat itse eivät koskaan olleetkaan kokeneet sitä mistä puhuivat ja ehkä hän voisi tulevaisuudessa itse kokeilla paikata heidän tuotostensa jättämiä aukkoja omilla aihetta käsittelevillä teksteillään. Se oli hyvinkin mahdollista. Kunhan hän vain keräisi ensin riittävästi aineistoa siihen, Siriuksen avustuksella tietenkin.  
  
Remuksen ajatukset lensivät kiihtyvällä vauhdilla eteenpäin ja ympäri, kävivät läpi mahdollisuuksia aina mahdottomuuksiin asti, mutta lopulta hän pakotti itsensä palaamaan edes hiukan lähemmäs maanpintaa. Hänen oli hoidettava oma osansa tunnustuksesta, vaikka hänestä itsestään tuntui siltä, että kaikki hänen sisimmät ajatuksensa näkyivät selkeinä hänen kuumottavilta kasvoiltaan. Hän tarttui hänen vastaustaan kärsimättömän näköisesti odottavan Siriuksen käteen ja vastasi viimein.  
  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua, Sirius"  
  
Sirius. joka oli koko ajan katsonut häntä toiveikkaana ja epätavallisen vakavana, näytti huokaisevan onnesta ja helpotuksesta. Tämän kasvoille ilmaantui tuttu vallaton hymy ja niin kuin aina Remus joutui sen pauloihin. Se täytti hänet suloisella mutta melkein pelottavan voimakkaalla lämmöllä ja hän hivuttautui lähemmäs Siriusta. Sirius levitti virnuillen hänelle kätensä, ja ennen kuin Remus kerkisi edes ajatella seuraavaa siirtoaan, hän huomasi jo kiivenneensä istumaan hajareisin Siriuksen syliin, kasvot tätä kohti. Muut rohkelikot olivat jo makuusaleissaan, ja vain he kaksi olivat yhä oleskeluhuoneessa ja istuivat sen punaisella sohvalla.  
  
"Olisin vajonnut ikuiseen synkkyyteen, jos olisit sanonut toisin", Sirius sanoi hieman liioitellun teatraalisesti, mutta Remus tiesi kuitenkin että hän tarkoitti mitä sanoi. Sirius osasi aina vetää kovanaaman ja pellen rooliaan, mutta hänessä oli herkkä, melkein pelokaskin puoli, joka kaipasi kipeästi rakkautta ja joka osasi myös osoittaa sitä. Hänen sydämensä oli pehmeä ja lämmin, vaikka hänen ulkokuorensa saattoi joskus näyttää muulta. Juuri noiden puolien löytyminen oli saanut Remuksen rakastumaan häneen, vaikka oli tietenkin muitakin seikkoja, jotka edesauttoivat sitä. Sirius kohteli lähimpiä ystäviään aina hyvin, ellei lukuun otettu sitä, että hän teki silloin tällöin pieniä jekkuja parhaalle kaverilleen Jamesille. Hän oli lojaali, suoraselkäinen ja seikkailunhaluinen eikä kavahtanut sitä, että Remus oli ihmissusi. Ne piirteet tekivät hänestä täydellisen ja turvallisen.  
  
Remus painoi päänsä rohkeasti lähemmäs Siriusta. Tämä tuijotti häntä avoimen ihailevasti, vaikka leveä virne pysyi yhä tämän huulilla.  
  
"Tarkoittaako tämä nyt sitä, että me alamme seurustella?" Remus kysyi kuvitellen samalla mielessään miten hän ja Sirius kulkisivat yhdessä käsi kädessä ja olisivat käytännöllisesti katsoen erottamattomia. He suunnittelisivat tulevaisuutensakin yhdessä, eikä kummankaan heistä tarvitsisi enää koskaan tuntea itseään hylätyksi tai yksinäiseksi.  
  
"Sana seurustelu kuulostaa minusta kirosanalta", Sirius sanoi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. "Äiti aina käski päivällisillä seurustella tasapuolisesti kaikkien vieraiden kanssa. En usko, että hän tarkoitti sitä mitä sinä nyt tarkoitat", hän jatkoi eikä Remus voinut olla nauramatta. Oli niin Siriuksen tapaista veistellä kaikesta vitsiä ja siltikin Remus yleensä yllättyi tämän heitoista. Huumorintaju oli ehdottomasti yksi Siriuksen hyvistä ja rakastettavimmista luonteenpiirteistä. Edes tiukoissa paikoissa tämän huumori ei loppunut ja se oli omiaan lieventämään Remuksen usein tuntemaa ahdistusta ja pelkoa. Sirius sai kaiken elämässä tuntumaan kevyeltä ja nautittavalta. Remus yritti hetken kuvitella tämän _seurustelemaan_ kaikkien vieraiden kanssa ja nauroi vielä kovemmin.  
  
"Sitä olisi kyllä pitänyt yrittää. Äidin ilme olisi varmaan ollut näkemisen arvoinen", Sirius huomautti silmäänsä vinkaten ja painoi sitten huulensa lähelle Remuksen huulia. Hänen toinen kätensä hyväili pehmeästi ihmissuden niskaa ja sen tuntoherkkää kuoppaa samalla kun toinen käsi siveli tämän alaselkää.  
  
"Epäilemätt", Remus myönsi virnistäen, vaikka pieni levottomuus valtasi hänen mielensä. Hän ei ollut koskaan suudellut ketään ja hän pelkäsi hieman, ettei osaisi tehdä sitä oikein.  
  
"Remus...minäkään en ole koskaan suudellut ketään", Sirius kuiskasi ujosti ennen kuin sulki heidän välisen etäisyytensä kokonaan. Heidän huulensa painautuivat hennosti yhteen ja tunnustelivat aluksi toisiaan haparoiden ja arastellen, kuin peläten toistensa kosketusta. Kun ne sitten huomasivat, että vastassa olevat huulet olivat yhtä pehmeät ja hellät kuin ne itsekin, ne rohkaistuivat ja imeytyivät tiukemmin kiinni toisiinsa. Remus puristi Siriuksen vartalon aivan itseään vasten ja tunsi, että Sirius teki juuri samaan aikaan samoin hänen vartalolleen. Heidän liikkeensä, tunteensa ja halunsa olivat täsmälleen samanlaiset.  
  
Remus muisti lukeneensa jostain, että ensisuudelmat olivat harvoin muuta kuin noloja märkiä pusuja, joiden jälkeen ainakin toinen tai useimmiten molemmat osapuolet punastelivat häpeissään. Hän oli pelännyt, että hänen tyypillisellä tuurillaan hänelle kävisi juuri niin, mutta kun hänen ja Siriuksen huulet viimein erkanivat toisistaan, hän tunsi vain iloa ja onnea. Hänen poskensa olivat varmasti aivan purppuranpunaiset, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä häpeän kanssa. Sirius virnisti hänelle posket yhtä punoittavina ja hän vastasi siihen.  
  
"Tuo oli melkein pelottavaa, Remus!" Sirius kuiskasi innoissaan ja hänen siniset silmänsä säihkyivät rakkautta ja jotain muuta, mistä Remus ei ollut varma, mutta... _Intohimoa, Remus, se on intohimoa!_, hänen sisäinen äänensä kuiski hänelle kiivaasti, vaikka hän oli päättänyt olla ajattelematta sitä. Rakastavaisten suudelmasta oli vielä hyvin pitkä matka rakasteluun, vaikka kieltämättä Siriuksen keho hänen omaansa vasten oli äkkiä niin kuuma, että se sai hänet suorastaan hikoilemaan.  
  
"Odotapas vaan kun päästään hieman pitemmälle!" hän kuuli itsensä sanovan rohkeasti ja itsevarmasti ja näki itsensä työntävän Siriuksen selän sohvan selkänojaa vasten.  
  
"Pelottavaa...", Sirius myhäili hänelle virnuillen, kun hän kumartui tämän ylle suudellakseen tätä uudestaan. Tällä kertaa molempien huulet haparoivat paljon vähemmän kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla ja suudelmassa oli lisäksi vähintään kymmenen astetta enemmän kuumuutta. Remus uskalsi jopa työntää kielensä ujosti kohti Siriuksen suuta, mutta Sirius oli saanut samanaikaisesti saman idea ja heidän kielenkärkensä törmäsivät kosteasti ja pehmeästi yhteen. Se päätti heidän toisen suudelmansa railakkaaseen naurunpyrskähdykseen.  
  
"Todella pelottavaa", Remus myönsi pörröttäen leikkisästi Siriuksen tuuheita mustia hiuksia ja kömpi sitten pois tämän päältä. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut, että heidät yllätettäisiin oleskeluhuoneesta harrastamassa seksiä ja tällä menolla tuntui hyvinkin mahdolliselta, että niin voisi käydä. Remus tunsi viittansa alla selvää jäykistymistä. "Jatketaan tästä huomenna", hän sanoi, kun Sirius murahti jotain pettyneeseen äänensävyyn ja vastusti äkillistä lopettamista.  
  
"Sovittu!" Sirius vastasi innokkaasti ponkaistessaan ylös sohvalta, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä muuttui kierommaksi. "Tai miksei jatkettaisi saman tien, makuusalin puolella?"  
  
_Niinpä, miksikäs ei_, Remus ajatteli hymyillen. Ainakin hänen ja Siriuksen yhteisen taipaleen alku ei ollut hitaudella tai ujoudella pilattu.  
  
He kapusivat kiireellä portaat ylös ja yrittivät olla pitämättä liikaa meteliä. Heidän suunnitelmiinsa ei olisi ollenkaan sopinut se, että James tai Peter heräisivät. Siksi Remus asettikin sormensa huulilleen hiljaisuuden merkiksi, kun he astuivat sisään makuusaliinsa ja Sirius nyökkäsi innokkaasti. Remus näki hämärässäkin, että tämän silmät loistivat poikkeuksellisen kirkkaina ja odottavina. Miellyttävä jännityksen kipinä paloi hänen omissa sisuksissaankin, kun hän ajatteli, että saisi kohta uudestaan suudella Siriusta. Hän saisi myös tuntea uudelleen tämän kehosta säteilevän lämmön, joka sai hänen oman ihonsa kihelmöimään aivan erityisestä tunteesta, jolle hän ei keksinyt mitään hyvää nimeä. Hän ajatteli kerta toisen perään, että Sirius rakasti häntä eikä voinut olla hetken ihmettelemättä sitä. Se oli vain jotenkin niin uskomatonta. Kaikki hänen kokemansa tuskalliset epäilyksen tunnit olivat jääneet kertaheitolla kaukaiseen historiaan ja hän oli yhdessä Siriuksen kanssa. Kuutamo ja Anturajalka olivat pari. Sen totuuden ymmärtäminen melkein aiheutti hänelle huimausta. Hän hymyili. Jos ei olisi ollut keskiyö, hän olisi saattanut vaikka ulvoa, ihan vain pikkuisen.  
  
Molemmat pojat hiipivät varpaisillaan omien sänkyjensä luo, mutta sitten kumpikin havahtui omista haavekuvistaan. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat kysyvinä. Sitten heidän molempien kasvoilleen ilmaantui nolostunut virne, mutta ennen kuin asiasta oli edes aloitettu väittelemään Remus ylitti hänen ja Siriuksen vuoteiden väliin jäävän lattiatilan ja sukelsi näyttävästi toisen pojan sänkyyn. Hän pujahti ketterästi tämän paksun punertavan peiton alle niin että vain hänen päänsä jäi näkyviin. Sitten hän katsoi Siriukseen muka moittivasti.  
  
"Tule jo, Anturajalka!" hän huomautti ja Siriuksen toinen kulma kohosi kysyvästi.  
  
"Sinä et sitten hukkaa yhtään aikaa, Kuutamo", tämä totesi hypätessään sänkyyn ja suoraan Remuksen päälle. Leveä ihaileva virne valaisi tämän kasvoja, kun tämä kysyi. "Tiesitkö, että minä pidän siitä?" tämä kysyi ja vetäisi sängynverhot nopeasti kiinni.  
  
"En, mutta minä toivoin sit", Remus vastasi ja veti kätensä pois peiton alta kietoakseen ne tiukasti Siriuksen ympärille. Hän tunsi tämän käsien vastavuoroisesti työntyvän peitteen alle ja koskettavan hänen käsivarsiaan kunnes kaivautuivat hänen selkänsä alle ja puristivat tätä tiukasti häntä vasten. Siriuksen huulet laskeutuivat nälkäisinä hänen yhtä nälkäisinä odottaville huulilleen. He olivat juuri oppineet miltä tuntui osoittaa ja vastaanottaa kiintymyksen osoituksia suutelemalla ja se oli saanut heidät molemmat lumoihinsa. Remus ei ollut koskaan kokenut mitään niin ihanaa, mutta hänen haaroissaan tuntuva yhä yltyvä kipinöinti antoi hänen aavistaa, että seksi oli vielä voimakkaampaa ja ihanampaa. Mutta hän ei painostaisi Siriusta mihinkään niin kuin hän tiesi, ettei tämäkään painostaisi häntä, jos hän ei olisi valmis. Siksi häntä ei enää yhtään pelottanut.  
  
Hän vangitsi Siriuksen alahuulen omien huultensa väliin ja maisteli ja imi sitä muutaman sekunnin ajan. Se maistui mukavan raikkaalle, juuri sellaiselle kuin Siriuksen pitikin maistua. Se huvitti Remusta. Hän ei muistanut, että olisi koskaan tietoisesti miettinyt mille Sirius maistuisi ja silti tämä maistui juuri oikealle. Remus vapautti toisen pojan huulen ja hymyili tälle.  
  
"Tule sinäkin tänne peiton alle. Täällä on vielä tilaa", hän ehdotti. Sirius kieräytti heti itsensä pois hänen päältään ujuttautuakseen peiton alle. Remus sai pian havaita, ettei hänen kumppaninsa tyytynyt vain kauniisti makaamaan hänen vieressään. Ei, tämä laittoi välittömästi toisen jalkansa Remuksen jalkojen väliin ja ylävartalonsa osittain hänen ylävartalonsa päälle. Siinä he makasivat paikoillaan, toisiaan palvovasti silmiin tuijottaen ja Remus olisi voinut pakahtua onnesta pelkästään sen vuoksi. Sitten Sirius liikahti.  
  
"Täällä on kuuma", hän valitti viekkaasti vetäytyessään pois Remuksen päältä ja heittäytyessään tämän viereen.  
  
"Ota vaatteet pois. En minä pane sitä pahakseni", Remus vastasi iloisesti naurahtaen, mutta piti kuitenkin äänensä hiljaisena. Hän tunsi kasvojaan värjäävän punan syvenevän. Hänen oli kuuma, mutta muistakin kuin vain lämpötilaan liittyvistä syistä.  
  
"Minulla on parempi idea. Riisu sinä minut", Sirius ehdotti virnuillen, mutta Remus näki pienen hermostuneen väpätyksen tämän suupielessä. Hän nojautui suutelemaan sen pois ennen kuin sukelsi kokonaan peiton alle piiloon. Toisen pojan riisuminen pimeässä oli huomattavasti vaikeampaa kuin itsensä riisuminen. Remus oppi tämän seikan nopeasti kopeloidessaan Siriusta pimeässä vapauttaakseen tämän vaatteistaan. Aina silloin tällöin Sirius kiemurteli hänen kosketuksestaan ja käski häntä.  
  
"Ei saa kutittaa, Kuutamo!"  
  
Remus tietenkin vastasi komentoihin kutittamalla entistä enemmän. Sirius oli hänestä toisinaan tosi hassu. Varsinkin ollakseen Mustan vanhaa ja pahamaineista sukua. Siriuksessa ei tuntunut olevan mitään, mikä olisi oikeuttanut hänet sellaiseen maineeseen. Pitkällisen ja vaivalloisen aherruksen jälkeen Remus onnistui kuin onnistuikin täyttämään tehtävänsä ja riisumaan uhrinsa täysin alastomaksi. Sen jälkeen hän uskaltautui hieman ujosti tunnustelemaan Siriuksen ihon tasaista pintaa. Erityisesti tämän pitkät voimakasrakenteiset reidet ja sääret kiehtoivat häntä. Niiden kevyt ja pehmyt karvoitus kutittivat hänen kämmeniään suloisesti, kun hän kuljetti käsiään ylös ja uudelleen alas tämän jalkoja pitkin. Sirius kuului huokaavan. Tämä työnsi peiton kokonaan syrjään nähdäkseen kumppaninsa.  
  
"Remus...tuo tuntuu pelottavan hyvältä...", tämä sanoi silmät kiimaisesti hohtaen ja sai sanoillaan Remuksen rohkaistumaan. Hän sijoittautui huolellisesti Siriuksen harallaan olevien jalkojen väliin ja painoi huulensa tämän oikean reiden sisäpinnalle ja suuteli sitä hellästi. Sirius päästi kummallisen vinkaisun, jonka kuuleminen tuntui hassuna kasvavana pakotuksena Remuksen haaroissa. "Remus!"  
  
"Mitä, Sirius? Teinkö jotain väärin?" Remus kysyi viattoman näköisenä hymyillen ja Sirius naurahti lyhyesti ja nousi sitten istumaan vangitakseen rakastettunsa kuumaan suudelmaan ja yhtä palavaan syleilyyn. Tämän käsivarret kiertyivät hnen ympärilleen.  
  
"Sinä tosiaan olet pelottava, Kuutamo", hän huokaisi hyväksyvästi virnuillen. Kun heidän kehonsa koskettivat toisiaan, Remus tunsi selvästi jonkin kovan painuvan vatsaansa vasten. Häntä halutti koskea siihen ja hän oli varma, että hänen oma elimensä oli lähellä samaa tilaa - sitä kihelmöi sen verran paljon. Mutta olisiko nyt aivan liian varhain? Hän ja Sirius olivat vasta päätyneet yhteen ja jo nyt hän ajatteli...  
  
"Sinulla on liikaa vaatetusta pääll", Sirius katkaisi hänen ajatuksensa kaatamalla hänet selälleen ja hyppäämällä istumaan hajareisin hänen päälleen. "Nyt on minun vuoroni suorittaa riisuminen", tämä ilmoitti varmana ja Remus antautui suosiolla. Hän teki sen mielellään. Mikään ei ollut parempaa kuin tuntea rakkaimman ihmisen kädet ja vartalo omiaan vasten. Remus olisi voinut maata siinä ikuisuuden ja vain nauttia heidän lämpimästä läheisyydestään ja rakkauden täyttämistä kosketuksistaan. Hän olisi hyvin voinut tehdä niin, ellei Sirius olisi aina välillä suudellut paljastamaansa ihon kohtaa tai hyväillyt sitä kielellään ja ellei tämä olisi hangannut vatsaansa ja omaa erektiotaan hänen erektiotaan vasten niin että hän näki tähtiä pelkästä kiihotuksesta.  
  
"Remus...?" Sirius katsoi häneen kysyvästi pujotettuaan hänen alushousunsa pois hänen jalastaan. "Tapahtuuko tämä liian nopeasti, jos me...?" tämä lausui ääneen saman kysymyksen, jota Remus oli itse miettinyt. Hänen mielensä liitti sen kysymyksen automaattisesti toiseen, joka ratkaisisi kaiken.  
  
"Uskotko, että me pysymme yhdessä ikuisesti, Sirius?" hän kysyi tuijottaen Siriusta jumaloivasti ja rakastavasti. Hänen ajatuksissaan ei ollut epäilyksiä, sillä hän ei epäillyt omia tunteitaan. Hän rakasti Siriusta ja oli kaikella nuoruuden vakaumuksella varma siitä, että hänen rakkautensa kestäisi läpi tulen ja jään, maailmanloppuun saakka. Sirius kumartui painamaan suudelman hänen huulilleen.  
  
"Minä uskon, että me olemme ikuisesti yhdess", tämä vakuutti ja katsoi häntä vakavasti suoraan silmiin ennen kuin jatkoi. "Minä rakastan sinua, Remus"  
  
Remus oli vakuuttunut, ettei koskaan kyllästyisi kuulemaan sitä lausetta Siriuksen suusta. Ne neljä sanaa olivat hänen elämänsä suola. Ne saivat hänen sydämensä lyömään epätavallisen kiivaasti ja leveän hymyn nousemaan hänen huulilleen.  
  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua, Sirius", hän vannoi pehmeästi kuiskaten. Viimeisetkin epäilykset siitä, että he etenivät liian nopeasti, kaikkosivat kummankin pojan mielestä. Kaikki heidän vasta alkaneessa suhteessaan kulki siitä lähtien eteenpäin omalla painollaan ja he vain seurasivat vaistoaan ja rakkautensa hetki hetkeltä syvenevää ääntä.  
  
The End


End file.
